Pitaten in Wipeout
by i-love-Pita-Ten
Summary: Pita-ten is back and this time in Wipeout! Imagine someone like Klaus on the balls, or Misha hanging on the sweeper! Very funny.A must read! Reviews are wanted for ideas for future entries on this fanfic.


Pita-ten Wipeout

**Hey! This is a fanfic for all those Pita-ten fans out there! I decided to do one of Pita-ten in a Wipeout competition cause i was watching Wipeout and thinking of Pita-ten at the same time so Voila! Pita-ten Wipeout. This is my first fanfic so reviews are appreciated. Also, i would like reviews to know that people still read these things and there are still Pita-ten fans out there cause no one seems to be updating anymore. Don't worry I'll update often and not wait 5 years for an update so please enjoy! This is just a prologue.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own Pita-ten or Wipeout.**

**On with the story!**

It was a day like any other. A group of 3 elementary students were doing a lottery. One was a purple-haired boy named Kotarou Higuichi, another a blonde-haired boy named Takashi Ayanakouji, or Ten-chan, and the last one was a small blonde-haired girl named Koboshi. The group kept spinning a white ball, in which the prize was a tissue.

"Hey, Ten-chan! You got another tissue!" said Koboshi with a grin.

"Oh, like you could do any better!" shot Takashi.

"Oh! I just remembered! My dad told me to do this, and gave me three tickets" said Kotarou, stepping up.

"Come on Kotarou! Get a good one!" encouraged Takashi.

Kotarou spun the wheel with all his power, and then a ball came out...

"Here's your tissue, sir!" the man who ran the lottery said.

"AW! We're never gonna win like this!" complained Takashi.

Just then a girl named Misha came out of nowhere and glomped Kotarou, much to Koboshi's displeasure.

"EH! MISHA-SAN! Get off him right now! Can't you see he doesn't like it!" yelled Koboshi.

"Misha-san! Please get off of me!" complained Kotarou.

"Tee hee hee hee hee!" giggled an oblivious Misha.

"What'cha doin' su? Misha said, with her head coked.

"We're doing a lottery" replied Kotarou.

"What's a lottery su?" questioned Misha.

"You spin the wheel, and a ball comes out and you win a prize. The red ball is top prize." said Kotarou.

"OKIES SU! I'M GONNA WIN FOR KOTAROU-KUN SU!" shouted Misha with glee.

She took hold of the wheel, and with all her might spun it so much the wheel was a blur, much the her friends shock. And out came two red balls.

"..." said everyone.

_RING RING! _The man who ran the lottery rang the bell. "We have a winner here! _And to think she won two of them!"_ he said in tears.

"Honya su? Kotarou-kun, did I win these balls su?" asked a confused Misha.

"N-no, Misha-san! You won the top prize to participate in a game show called Wipeout in America!" said Takashi instead, shocked.

"And because you won two of them, four people can go!" said Koboshi, also shocked.

"Really-Weally, su? Yay! All of us can go su!" shouted Misha.

"Really, Misha-san? Thanks! What do you think, Kotarou?" said Takashi.

"Um, we have exams, and-" started Kotarou before Takashi cut him off.

"Exams my butt! Geez, Kotarou, that's all you care about lately! You need to lay back and relax for a while! After all, Misha-san won them for you!" argued Takashi.

"...Fine" mumbled Kotarou.

"YAHOO SU! WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA!" yelled Misha with her fist in the air.

"AYANAKOUJI!" yelled a familiar dark-purple-haired boy.

"Aw man! It's poop!" moaned Takashi, referring to Hiroshi Mitari, or Dai-chan, who competes with Takashi in everything.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! So i see your going to participate in Wipeout to win the 50 grand! I CHALLENGE YOU TO SEE WHO CAN WIN IT!" challenged Hiroshi.

"Hell, how do you even get in?" asked Takashi.

"I pulled some strings already, and me and Karou are going to participate!"

"KAROU?" asked everyone.

Just then, everyone heard a voice saying "OH, HO HO HO HO HO!"

'Ayanakouji-sama! I will win the 50 grand for you!" said Karou, Hiroshi's little sister. Everyone knew she had a thing for Takashi.

Just then Hiroshi noticed Misha.

"OH, MY SWEET ANGEL!" said Hiroshi lovingly, clearly not noticing that Misha had a thing for Kotarou, even though she held a death grip on his neck.

"Tee hee hee, suu!" giggled Misha.

Then suddenly, she yelled "LET'S ALL GO TO AMERICA! WE'RE GONNA HAVE SUCH FUNNY-WUNNY SUU!"

"Of course, my sweet sweet angel!" said Hiroshi.

And that finalized it. They were going for sure. Their adventure had only just began.

-X-

Shia and Klaus were in the background, hiding, while listening to their conversation.

"Oi, Shia! Their going to America to participate in that game show. We must get in there too and ruin their chance of winning that money!" said Klaus.

"But isn't that wrong?" said Shia innocently.

"OF COURSE IT IS! WE'RE DEMONS! DEMONS ARE BAD!" yelled Klaus, annoyed.

"But how are we ever going to get in?" asked Shia.

"We can manipulate their brains and they'll think we're supposed to be there. Your a demon. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW!" said Klaus.

"Oh, ok" said Shia.

"Heh heh. We can make them lose, and get them hurt, and break their bones, and get them disqualified, and-" Klaus stopped when he realized that Shia went to buy some groceries for dinner.

"Oh, Shia. When will you ever learn to be a true demon?" asked Klaus to no one in particular.

**Hey everyone! I hoped you liked my first fanfic. Please feel free to criticize. O, and please review, as i need ideas of what should happen!**

**Just to let you know i have a lot of homework and i get kicked off often, so be patient with the updates. i will write another one when i get at least 1 review.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

***i-love-pita-ten signing off*  
**


End file.
